Accusation
by xCookie93
Summary: T-Bag is accused for the murder of a C.O. - a friend of Bellick - and this ends up with a very pissed Abruzzi. TAbruzzi slash.
1. Chapter 1

A cold shiver went through Theodore Bagwell's body as he lied on his bottom berth in his cell. It was only early morning, but he was awoken by another terrible nightmare of his past. Always the same, nasty things over and over.

He turned onto his stomach and let out a quiet sigh. Actually he didn't want to go to sleep again. He was kind of excited for the day.

Another day in prison. Another day with his boys. Another day cuddling with John Abruzzi. Another day with quarrel. Another day of pain. Another day to make him wanting more to get out of that place.

And that was exactly what he was going to. He had heard about Pretty Boy Scofield's plan of escaping and he didn't want to be left behind by the others.

_Oh that pretty face of his…_ he remembered the day Scofield arrived – how could he forget? Those cold eyes looking at him, as he tried having a nice conversation. He had _really _tried to make the pretty take his pocket and clearly remembered when he refused. _Well, that was a screw-up._

Once they all would be _across the wire and over the wall_ and Pretty could assure him, they were safe, he wanted to run away with Abruzzi. Just forgetting all about this prison thing. He knew John wanted the same. He hated it, too. He hated the trouble.

Yesterday evening a C.O. was killed and hell was loose. May be it was because the guard was a black guy – and a friend of Bellick, too. The guy was found in a depot near the prisoners' block with a shank driven into his neck. There had been blood everywhere, he was told. Of cause he didn't care. Should he care for a black guy? No way!

Several black prisoners had blamed him for the murder, at it hadn't looked good. Luckily Abruzzi had stood up for him and taken a punch.

Some time had passed when he suddenly heard shoes and keys rattle.

"Open up!" it sounded on the other side of the bars. T-Bag recognized the voice immediately – it was Brad Bellick.

The cell of the pedophile opened with a scratchy sound and almost sent T-Bag trough the upper berth in surprise. What was Bellick doing there, anyway?

He got up from the berth. "What is it, Boss?" he asked with his Alabamian accent.

Seth peaked over the edge of the upper berth kind of chocked.

Bellick's eyes were calm. He nodded a single time, and a prison guard yanked himself into the cell and took T-Bag by the back of his neck, throwing him out of the cell, where another guard caught him by his arms in a strong grip. The small man looked terrified, as the two guards helped each other handcuffing him.

T-Bag looked at Bellick questioning.

"Well," Bellick said with his arms crossed, a big disgusting grin covering his face, "it's your lucky day, Teddy."

Suddenly the other inmates started shouting and hammer on bars. This was after all the time of the day where all prisoners were in their own cells.

Seth appeared on the other side of the bars, when the cell closed. He felt relieved. Now he could be alone for just a little time, without that pedophile breathing down his back.

T-Bag didn't struggle, as he was followed along the cells and out of the prison block. Every single black prisoner would start a riot right away if their cells was about to be opened in just that moment, T-bag could feel it.

His face could tell he didn't care much about anything. Still he took a look up at Abruzzi's cell, seeing the mobster twist the bars in front of him.

"You know what I want, right?" Bellick stood behind the table. T-Bag sat on the other side, glaring at the guard, his dark hair almost reaching his eyes.

"Oh boi, that's a very good question" the prisoner replied shifting in the chair, "but ah'll just ask ya right away: wha' am ah' doin' here?"

Bellick shot his glance down and then returned to the smaller man. "I think you killed him, Teddy."

T-Bag giggled. "Oh please! Don't gimme that crap."

Bellick leaned across the table. He was almost in T-Bag's face now. Before he got to speak, T-Bag shot a smile, saying: "Ah' know ya fancin' me, Boss, but ah' ain't gonna make out wit' ya. In here ya have ta take ma pocket – as a starter."

Bellick was at the edge of rage. "Tell me," he warned, "now. Admit it. Just simple words, Teddy." Oh, how he loved power.

The handcuffed man sighed. He leaned back in the chair and said: "Ah' didn't have anythin' ta do with that murder." He was getting sick and tired of all this crap Bellick got him into. Like he was the only killer in that place! You could just ask Linc the Sink. But that didn't make sense when he was in isolation.

He was so far in his thoughts that he jumped in the chair when Bellick smacked the table.

"Then, what were you doing at the time?" Bellick asked with huge eyes staring at him at close hold.

"Ah' had fun wit' one of the bois," T-Bag answered smiling. It wasn't even a lie. He had been with John Abruzzi in the kitchen.

Bellick took a step back from the table and crossed his arms, watching as T-Bag played with his tongue between his teeth. "Teddy, Teddy," Bellick said, "I guess you could kill someone while you were fucking someone else. I guess you're _that _skilled."

The prisoner looked surprised. "Ya know, Boss, words can hurt." He shot his head down. "Ah'll tell ya for the last time: ah' didn't kill ya pretty friend."

Bellick rushed forward and grabbed the prisoner tight by the neck, pulled him up and dragged him against the wall behind him, T-Bag's head locked between the wall and Bellick's hand.

"Wrong answer," Bellick hissed and sent the prisoner's head hard against the wall.

T-Bag heard the loud bump behind his head and winced against the unbelievable headache that was now forming in his skull. But that was only the beginning. Within a few second Bellick sent his fist across T-Bag's face with all the force he could manage.

While T-Bag had the chance he asked with a tone of insecurity: "Is that the best ya can do?"

Bellick let go of him, but when the small man stepped forward, Bellick gave him another punch across his jaw and one upright, hitting his nose pretty bad.

T-Bag leaned back against the wall, attempting to stand up but almost couldn't manage, as his hands were still handcuffed behind him. He saw blood drops hitting the floor, when he looked down, suddenly feeling very dizzy. He lost his balance and fell forward almost hitting Bellick's legs, but the guard stepped aside, letting the prisoner take the fall.

When T-Bag was on the ground on his back gasping, Bellick overpowered him. He got above his stomach and started punching.

The guard punched till blood splattered on the floor. T-Bag screamed in anger and couldn't do anything else but take the shit.

Then Bellick stood. T-Bag rolled over to his side. Tears were mixing with blood, when he let out a sore whimper. His whole face felt completely swollen and numb.

The worst part wasn't even over yet. Bellick went to face the bloody face. He knelt and pulled T-Bag's hair. "Have you had enough yet? You want to say something?" he asked with eyes that shot fire.

Theodore managed to get his face calm. He spat at the guard's uniform, a bloody grin forming on his face. Disgusted, Bellick pushed the prisoner's head down in a fast movement and rose.

T-Bag thought it was over now, but then a kick went to his stomach, and he bend together in some sort of protective position.

"Are you sure, you're not gonna tell me something, Teddy?" Bellick taunted.

The smaller man gritted his teeth and squinted. _Please, make it stop!_

"You don't- have to do- this," he gasped with all his strength.

"What did you say, you want another one?" The guard giggled. He was getting mad with power.

For some seconds the guard kept kicking and the prisoner kept screaming.

Outside the room a guard watched the door, and when he heard all those terrible noises coming from said room, he peaked suspiciously through the little window in the door. He could clearly see what was happening, and he knew that Bellick was completely out of control. Therefore he pulled his walky-talky to his mouth and contacted Henry Pope, told him to get down there immediately.

Still handcuffed, T-Bag took another kick to his stomach and whimpered breathlessly. Now he tasted even more blood and hoped it wasn't as bad, as it felt.

Bellick went down to take a hold of Bagwell's jaw, his fingers drilling into his cheeks.

"Are you gonna admit what you did, Teddy?"

T-Bag snapped his eyes shot in pain. "Ain't- admitting- anythin'," he panted and sent a grin towards Bellick that said: 'You can beat me up till I die, I won't say anything'. He felt so pathetic, lying there and just taking every single trick he had got for him.

Bellick wouldn't play this stupid "I-don't-know-anything" game anymore. He punched the prisoner's face twice before standing. T-Bag rolled over to protect his painful stomach, now feeling Bellick kicking his back instead. His handcuffed hands got hit too.

In the same moment, Henry Pope entered the room with a quick swing of the door, and this made Bellick step back from T-Bag with a surprised glance.

Pope's eyes wandered from Bellick to T-Bag and back again. He also noticed the bloody floor.

The pedophile felt his heart sink in happiness. _It's over. Good God, it's over._

Bellick didn't know what to say. His mouth moved like he was about to say something but the words never came out. "S-sir, I-" he stammered.

Pope cut him off with a hand in front of his face. "Not now, Bellick." Then he looked down at the prisoner, whose face was turned away from him. "Theodore, let's go."

T-Bag breathed heavily, gasping for air as he lied on the hard floor. He had heard Pope, yes, he had. He just hadn't got the strength. Every single muscle of his body was tightening in attempt to ease the pain. _Hurts too fucking bad!_

"C-can't," he panted almost whispering.

Theodore's reply made Pope glance chocked at Bellick, who pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Get in here! He needs to be taken to the hospital wing." Pope waved to guards into the room.

They could tell that T-Bag was in really bad shape, so they didn't bother taking off the cuffs. The prisoner made a painful sound, when he was lifted to his feet, and the guards supported him by one arm each.

On the way down the hall, the beaten-up man tried to stay focus. His head was throbbing harder and harder with every single step – yet he almost didn't hold himself up. The skin around one of his eyes was tightening so much that he couldn't see perfectly anymore. He gasped a single time, when he was dragged around the corner, his head feeling very heavy.

And then was when he passed out.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

"John…" A couple of the former mobster boss' gang members joined him on a bench in the yard of the prison.

"What is it?" he asked without looking at them, just glancing at the field.

"Have you heard about T-Bag?" one of them – a big, muscular man – asked.

"Who haven't heard of _him_?" Abruzzi asked, still not looking at any of the men.

The other man – a smaller, chubby guy – joined the conversation: "He means: have you heard what Bellick did to him this morning?"

Abruzzi looked up immediately and met the man's glance. "I heard all the noise," he said. "I saw him getting dragged out of the block, but…" He went silent. He hadn't seen him anywhere else today, and now it was in the middle of afternoon.

One of the men spoke again: "We heard he was accused for the murder of that C.O. who was killed yesterday evening, and Bellick got him out of his cell to do some… nasty things."

Abruzzi shot him a scared look. "What?" he asked. "You mean…?" He didn't finish his sentence before getting up from the bench quickly and ran against the block. He knew Theodore had nothing to do with that murder because he was with _him _in that moment.

Inside the prison block the mobster almost ran into Bellick right inside the door.

"Hey, watch out!" Bellick shouted at him, but his voice was nervous and trembled a bit.

They stood in front of each other for some seconds, and Abruzzi glanced up and down of the guard. It was then he noticed a slight bloody spot on Bellick's sleeve.

_No… Don't say you-_

"I'm gonna kill you!" Abruzzi reached out for Bellick's neck but only got contact with his fingertips, before he was forced back by two other guards, who were standing just outside the door. Bellick backed away chocked. He knew this was about Bagwell.

"You've just won a vacation in the SHU," he said.

John was dragged down the hall while he was screaming, throwing his head back so he was sure Bellick heard him: "YOU CAN'T DO THIS, YOU SON OF A BITCH! Let me go! Bellick, you're a dead man, you hear me? YOU'RE A DEAD MAN…!"

He cracked his eyes open to bright light all around him. He realized he was in the hospital wing.

"Welcome back." The voice of a woman appeared in front of him. Sara Tancredi.

T-Bag blinked. His eyelids were feeling very heavy, and the bright light of the room almost made him blind.

Actually he didn't feel any pain at the moment, but he knew it would come once he would move. For now, he didn't want to think of anything, just relax his mind for some hours.

The mobster sat on the floor of a dark room, his back and head resting against a wall. He had never been in the SHU before and after just four simple hours he felt like he was going crazy.

Now he could sit there and worry about Theodore for three days, hoping he wasn't too hurt.

_God knows, what I'm gonna do if he's not okay…_

He clenched a fist and sent it down hard on the floor. Bellick couldn't do this. _Any_ guard couldn't just do something like that! Theodore hadn't anything to do with that murder, John new that. He and Theodore had been _having fun –_ like Theodore liked to say –in the kitchen during that kill. He felt so good while being with that small, skinny man. All though his wife and kids had visited him some times. Life in prison change people. He couldn't put a finger on, who he was anymore.

When T-Bag entered the prisoners' block for the first time in three, horrible days, he felt awesome getting back to normal. His gang members joined him and patted his shoulders, as he walked towards his cell.

His smile was growing, when he saw Seth sitting on his berth.

Seth had his face down. He knew what was coming, but he didn't want to think about it. The devil was back, and it was all but good.

"Hey, ma boi," the pedophile said, leaning against the bars, "we're gonna take a walk." He pulled out his pocket.

When Seth saw his face he was even more terrified. T-Bag's face was still pretty bruised and it didn't help to keep the devil inside him away.

T-Bag shot a _nice_ smile as Seth looked up. He wanted so bad to get out in the yard but not without the young boy.

The boy stood without a single sound and took a hold of the pocket, and they walked off.

It was a chilly but sunny morning. Bagwell took a deep breath, feeling the fresh air filling his lungs. _God, I've missed this._

He and Seth sat on their _private_ bench surrounded by other prisoners.

He glanced around. He saw Scofield and Sucre standing nearby the fence, possibly talking about the great escape. He felt like walking over and make a great comment. He was just too obsessed with just being out of that hospital wing right now.

Unfortunately it had been Bellick to follow him back to the block and there had been an awful silence, both men not speaking a word.

A thought hit him. _Where's John?_

He hadn't seen him in the block and he couldn't catch sight of him out there.

One of his better, loyal buddies sat behind him and he leaned back. The other man's face was put close to his.

"Have ya seen Abruzzi today?" the pedophile asked with a low voice.

"No, man," the guy said, sounding despairing. "He was taken to the SHU same day as you…" He didn't know how to express himself. _Same day as you were beaten up?_

"Why?" T-Bag was now very curious.

The man shrugged a little. "I don't know exactly," he said, "but I know it had something to do with Bellick. I guess he was pissed about what that son of a bitch did to you."

Well, T-Bag had the same thought in his mind. _Bellick has crossed the fucking line now!_

He leaned forward, running a hand through his hair in a sigh.

"But I know he's outta there by this afternoon," his buddy said.

Some long hours had passed. T-Bag had spent his time in and out of his cell, not finding any kind of peace. He had shooed away Seth to get some time alone. He needed time to think.

It was when he returned after a long, hot shower he felt something had changed in the block. When he entered, he took a look in direction of Abruzzi's cell. He recognized every single face of the mobster's gang members. They were gathered outside the cell and there seemed to be an unpleasant atmosphere. T-Bag didn't hesitate and jumped up the stairs, reaching the crowd.

He bent together and jostled through until a big, tattooed man got in his way. The man held out a hand to stop T-Bag from continuing.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," he said calm, "he's completely flustered."

T-Bag played with his tongue over his lips and then shot his way under the man's arm. He didn't try to stop him as he entered the cell.

He stopped right inside.

Abruzzi was sitting on the end of the bottom berth furthest away from the bars with his back to him. He was leaning against the wall, his head bent a little.

T-Bag didn't know what to say at first. It didn't even look like Abruzzi was even breathing. He was _too_ quiet.

"John?"

The mobster didn't stir. T-Bag moved forward slowly. When he reached his friend, he stood by his side taking a look. Abruzzi's face was blank. His eyes were half-closed and T-Bag could faintly see they were red-rimmed. His hair didn't have the same smoothness as usual but was tangled up and covered the side of his face. He had grown longer stubbles, too.

If it hadn't been this kind of awkward situation, T-Bag would have came up with a joke about how bad he looked. But right now he couldn't see anything fun in this.

"John boi?" he asked again, this time very concerned.

Abruzzi only blinked a single time.

_What have they done to him? _T-Bag knew it could be hard in the SHU but this was… He thought Abruzzi could handle this kind of stuff.

The pedophile felt himself squat to the floor, putting a hand on the mobster's knee to some kind of comfort. He placed his other hand on the lid of the toilet to keep his balance.

To T-Bag's surprise, Abruzzi's voice boomed hollow: "Yesterday they told me that my wife and kids had been there to see me."

Now T-Bag stared at him with wide eyes.

"Of cause they wouldn't let me see them," he continued.

_God…_ T-Bag shot is head down and squeezed the knee. He rarely felt this way about other people but right now he really _felt sorry_.

"I haven't slept for three days," the mobster acknowledged. "Don't think _you _have got a rough couple of days, Teddy, you have _no _idea."

He felt so exhausted that he thought he could collapse onto the floor right away. For three days he had screamed. He had punched the door countless times. He had almost been hugging a wall in attempt to keep himself calm. When he was told about his wife and kids, he had been calling the guard all possible negative names and had collapsed against the door, begging God to let him out of there.

And all this for Theodore. No, because of Bellick. _He's gonna pay for this…_

T-Bag didn't know what to do. He just sat there in same position, stroking Abruzzi's thigh soundlessly.

Suddenly the mobster's face changed for the first time. It turned into something that seemed to be very painful, and he placed his left palm on the wall, leaning more heavily against it now.

And then a quiet sob cracked through his knackered throat.

T-Bag looked somehow chocked. He had never seen that man crying before – he actually didn't know he was even capable of doing that. Then he stood. He placed his right knee on the berth beside Abruzzi and leaned against him, one arm hugging him close as his other hand rested on Abruzzi's head.

As a final action he held his face against the mobster's jaw.

Abruzzi trembled roughly with every quiet sob he let out – all though he felt some comfort of Theodore being with him now. He felt tears running down his face as he squeezed his eyes shot. He felt so over-tired and emotional that he just _had_ to let it out.

_I need Fish to come up with something soon. I can't take this place any longer._

The two men kept that posture for a couple of minutes. In T-Bag's mind it felt like a couple of _hours. _Then he felt Abruzzi relax under his touch and he lowered himself down to the berth, now sitting on it beside his friend. He could just exactly push himself down between him and the post.

Abruzzi leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and brushed his hair back behind his ears.

T-Bag looked at him. "How ya doin' now, John boi?" he asked with his usual sneaky voice.

The mobster sniffled and sighed. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Ah' take that as _I'm fine now _if ah' may." T-Bag ran his hand across Abruzzi's back. "Ya wanna have some fun now?"

John smiled at that with shiny eyes and looked at T-Bag, who played with his tongue.

"Bring it on."

_The End_


End file.
